istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Silvertarn
Castle Silvertarn is the home of Darrak, Baron Silvertarn and Ravaella, Baronness Forgedawn when they are in the Feywild. It is an edifice of three stories with a dungeon, though the keep and each corner tower are four stories. It is home to the largest repository of knowledge and books in the entirety of the planes. Layout First Floor The ground floor of the main castle contains the barracks for the day and night guards, the servants' quarters, and the great hall. There is also a gatehouse, and the area between the castle and the keep is lush and filled with verdant plants. Second Floor The second floor of the main castle has the room for the head of the servants, as well as a large meeting room, and the barracks for the night and day guards' officers. On the South and West sides of the castle, there are also guest rooms for visiting dignitaries of the Fey. The North end of the castle is set with arrow loops for the various soldiers, as are the Southwest and Southeast towers, and there are murderholes above the gatehouse. Third Floor The third floor is dedicated in almost its entirety to the Great Library of Labelas Enoreth, assembled meticulously and painstakingly by Darrak Silvertarn. However, there is a sizable temple to the patron deity of the castle in the South wing. Both the library and the temple can only be accessed via the keep. Fourth Floor (Towers) Each of the four towers of Castle Silvertarn extends an additional story above the rest of the building. The room at the top of each tower is reserved for one of the Church of Night to use if they should come to visit, and each member of the Church has exclusive rights to their given room. The Northwest tower houses Istoniel Maglangul on vists, the Northeast is held for Claudiu Ionel, the Southwest is for Bane Kelnozz, and the Southeast is reserved for Nehem. The Keep The keep has four floors. The first is where the Baron and Baroness dine, the second is their sleeping quarters, and the third is their living quarters. The third floor of the keep also connects to the third floor of the main castle by enclosed bridges leading North and South. The fourth floor is the Baron's private study, and holds a permanent teleportation symbol and a permanent door to the Baron's Primal Grove, hidden elsewhere in the Feywild. It also is the location of some of the most powerful and dangerous tomes in mortal existence. The Dungeon The dugeons has sufficient cells to keep any prisoners of the immediate vicinity locked up ad infinitum. It also has an ample interrogation facility located below the keep, though access is only available via the guard tower stairs. The Sewers Out of necessity, it was decided by the Baron to install a sewer system for the castle, so that waste matter could return to the earth. However, in order to prevent infiltration of the castle by rogue elements, the sewers are a gently gradiated labyrinth, such that waste can flow out, but potential assassins would have enormous difficulty getting in. Garrison Day Guard *4 Elf Bowmasters *4 Elf Arrowmaidens *2 Bloody Knives Lieutenant *1 Half-Elf Brigand Captain Night Guard *4 Elf Bowmasters *4 Elf Arrowmaidens *2 Eladrin Bladesingers *1 Druemmeth Goldtemple Scarecrows *2 Scarecrow Guardians *2 Scarecrow Haunters Cf. The Compendium of All Knowledge for martial statistics. Servants Maids *4 Servants Butlers *4 Servants Undead *Servitor Warding The entire castle is permanently warded against defiling, and the keep cannot be scried by any magical means whatsoever. Anyone attempting to teleport into the keep by any means other than the teleportation circle on the fourth floor is caught by ritual magic and deposited in a cell in the dungeon. The teleportation circle itself is set with an Arcane Lock to dissuade intruders. Anyone not permitted in the library or temple sets off one of five hidden Eyes of Alarm, each of which has darkvision and tremorsense. No telepathy can enter or exit the fourth floor of teh keep unless expressly allowed by the Baron. Notable Library Pieces *The Anaruis Codex *The Book of Infinite Spells *The Book of Vile Darkness *The Chronicle of the Dawn War *The Compendium of All Knowledge *The Demonomicon *De Vocales Dementiae *The Draconomicon *The Emerald Tome of the Devourer *The Ineffable Secret of Death *The Manual of Expansive Learning *The Manual of Puissant Skill *The Manual of the Planes *Mordenkainen's Tome *The Tablet of Ad-Baraz *The Tome of Combat Rules and Laws *The Tome of Ridiculous Physics Students *The Tome of Shadow Category:Places